


Catch Me (Bellamy Blake x reader)

by writethe100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bellamy blake fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Y/N injures herself while driving the Rover, making Bellamy overprotective of her.





	Catch Me (Bellamy Blake x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> warning; swearing

‘Are you sure you don’t need me to come with you?’ Bellamy followed me as I headed to the Rover.

‘Don’t worry Bell, I’ve done this by myself before. Trust me.’ I smiled, trying to make him feel better.

He chuckled, 'I trust you Y/N. I just don’t trust anything outside this gate.’

'I’m going to be fine!’ I continued as I flexed my arms. 'See these bad boys? I got this.’

Bellamy rolled his eyes as he laughed at my joke, then gave me a peck on my forehead. 'Just be careful okay?’

As I get on the Rover, I turned the engine on. 'Of course. I’ll be back before you know it.’ After waving bye to Bellamy, I drove off.

We have a complicated relationship, Bellamy and I. We’ve known each other since we were back at The Ark; We were close to a point where Bellamy told me about his secret sister, Octavia.

Sometimes I felt like we had a connection as more than friends; e get each other and we clicked. But I knew that he only cared for me as his close friend and I’d rather be that than ruin the perfect friendship we have.

Humming to a song that randomly crossed my mind, I tapped on my thigh with one hand as I steered the wheel with another. Then, I see a shadow that crossed the path. I quickly stepped on the break and swerved to the left, causing the Rover to hit a tree.

I groaned, trying to clarify what just happened. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my foot which made me cry and scream. Grabbing the walkie-talkie, I checked in.

'Y/N? You’re okay?’ Bellamy quickly answered.

I sighed, 'No. Come help me please.’

'On my way. Stay put, you got me?’ He said as I heard panic from the tone of his voice. 'Just tell me where I can find you.’

After a few minutes on waiting for Bellamy, he drove by with Kane. He carefully pulled me out of the Rover and put me in the back seat. Kane continued to drive, Bellamy sitting right beside me.

'I’m so sorry, Bell. I just saw something on the road and I-’

'Why are you sorry?’ He interrupted. 'Besides, I’m more worried about you. How’s your foot?’

To avoid Bellamy to worry about my pain, I lied. 'It’s kind of numb and it’s throbbing.’

He smiled lightly, kissing my temple. 'You’re going to be alright, we’re almost there.’

Even though my foot was still hurting, Bellamy being with me somehow made it better. As we got back to Arkadia, Bellamy and Kane helped me off the Rover. Abby rushed by me, looking at my swollen foot.

'C'mon let’s go take a look at that.’ Abby said.

'No, she’s coming with me.’ Stated Bellamy.

Abby turned to him, 'Y/N’s foot is re-’

'She’s staying with me until she gets better, alright?’ Bellamy demanded, picking me up bridal style and headed to his room.

Once we got to his room, he carefully put me down on his bed. 'Don’t you think Abby needs to check on my foot?’

'I’ll ask her to come here to check on you later. I just want to make sure you’re comfortable first.’

'I am, thank you Bell.’ I smiled, appreciating that he cared so much for me. 'Are you sure you want me here? I don’t want to be a bother.’

Bellamy sat next to me, 'I want you here and you’re not a bother. You never are.’

'But you have grounder stuff to take care of.’

'Right now, you’re my priority.’

Giving Bellamy a smile, he chuckled in return. 'That’s what I love about you, Y/N. You always care about others. Your foot is injured and yet you care about me missing out on work. Hell, you injured yourself to save an animal that was on the road.’

'I don’t know if it was an animal or not.’ Looking over at Bellamy, I sighed. 'I feel so dumb though. I told you I can take care of myself and look at me.’

'Hey, we all make mistakes. It’s okay.’ He held my chin up and grinned, trying to comfort me. As we stared into each other eyes, he leaned closer and kissed me on the lips.

As we pulled away, I gave him a smirk. 'What was that for?’

Bellamy softly stroked his hand on my cheek, 'I don’t know, just felt like giving you a kiss.’

Thinking about the pain on my foot, I confessed. 'Uhm, so I lied about the pain earlier so you don’t have to worry about me.’

He smirked, 'Aww, maybe another kiss will make it feel better.’


End file.
